99ans
by AveEgo
Summary: Voici l'Histoire de Long, représentation humaine de Kowloon, jumeau d'Hong Kong..
1. Une Histoire

**Alooors. L'Histoire de la Péninsule de Kowloon, vous savez, Hong Kong est parfois représenté avec un m'sieur en vert portant une casquette, c'est Kowloon. Il est pas officiel, mais je l'aimeuh. Donc j'ai écrit ça pour partager son Histoire, car c'est horrible. *oui, j'avoue avoir faillit pleuré en écrivant*. **

**Nom humain : Long [Kowloon]**

** Aussi, le langage est fleurie, l'histoire est vraiment pas enviable donc ceux qui vivent chez les bizounours, ne lisez pas. Voilà. **

* * *

**1898 : Convention pour l'extension du territoire de Hong Kong.**

« Et Kowloon fait partit des Nouveaux Territoires ? »

Le petit asiatique leva les yeux vers les anglais, on parlait visiblement de lui, il se tourna vers son frère, la Chine en personne. Celui-ci venait de 'perdre' Hong Kong. Kowloon ne voulait pas qu'on lui arrache le hong kongais. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il était le prochain ?

« ..N-Non. Enfin si. La Péninsule de Kowloon, New Kowloon, mais la Citadelle de Kowloon doit rester une enclave chinoise. Pitié. »

L'enfant tira l'habit de son frère, on ne pouvait pas le donner, pas le vendre, pas le louer. Ce n'était même pas humain ça ! En kit en plus, quelle idée ! Chine lui donna une tape sur la main, Kowloon pleura. Il voulait que ces satanés anglais partent et lui rendent son jumeau.

« -Bien, et pour l'enfant « nation » ?

-Lui..? Il restera à la Citadelle.

-99ans, c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement, aru.. »

Intérieurement, il avait mal, il souffrait dès qu'on l'enferma dans la Citadelle emmurée. Juste 99ans lui avait dit Chine en déposant un baiser sur son front. 99ans et on te rendra ton chez toi. 99ans et tu pourras voir Hong Kong.

**1899 : Grand frère.. Ca fait un an..**

Aucuns bruits, les anglais avançaient à pas de loups. La Citadelle ne semblait même pas s'éveillée alors que c'était l'heure pour beaucoup d'habitants d'aller travailler. Le soleil donna en plus quelques doux rayons. Une belle journée pour la violation du pacte entre Chine et Grande-Bretagne.

« Shit. C'est désert. »

L'homme qui avait prononcé ces paroles n'était d'autre que la représentation de l'Angleterre. Il soupira. La Citadelle était abandonné. Il fit signe à ses hommes de partir, tous s'exécutèrent sans se rendre compte qu'un gamin les é an que Chine l'avait oublié, un an qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui.

**1890 - 1940 : Tout semblait s'arranger.**

« Alors là c'est le yamen, enfin, tout ça est petit mais hyper peuplés ! »

L'enfant ne vieillissait pas, ça étonnait les gens, car lui-même ne savait plus ce qu'il était. Mais il y avait des gens autour de lui. Enfin. A cette époque, il était devenu le guide de la ville murée, attraction pour ceux qui voulaient voir les vestiges de la Vieille Chine. Mais cela se termina en 1940. Le sourire radieux du gamin ne serait plus jamais le même.

**Guerre Mondiale : Il se tordait de douleur.**

« Bonjour messieurs ! Bienvenue à la ville emmurée ! Je vous fais visité ? »

Les soldats japonais le regardaient, ils ne parlaient pas tous chinois, et ils s'en fichaient bien de faire les touristes. Un homme arriva, tout vêtu de blanc et fixa un instant l'enfant. C'était Japon.

« .. Un frère de Chine. »

Silence religieux. Le japonais hésita un instant et caressa la tête de l'enfant soufflant un « désolé ». Kowloon ne comprenait toujours pas. C'est alors que les soldats expulsèrent les habitants et démolirent une grande partie de la ville et son mur, celui qui le protégeait normalement du monde humain, de sa cruauté. Tout ça se passa si rapidement, il souffrait, ces soldats étaient entrain de le tuer. A bout de force, il s'effondra sur le sol, crachant du sang, il suffoqua une dernière fois. Il ne voulait pas mourir, les 99ans étaient bientôt terminés..

**Période sans début connue : L'effet de l'homme sur une citadelle orpheline.**

« Long ? T'sais où on peut trouver de l'opium ? Du bon cette fois. »

Le dénommé Long pointa un des bâtiments à moitié détruit. Il souffla sur sa mèche trop grande qui lui cachait l'œil. Désormais sans mur pour la protéger, la Citadelle devint un asile pour escrocs et toxicomanes car la Hong Kong Police Force n'avait aucun droit d'y entrer, et aucune autorité chinoise en Chine continentale et ni seigneur de guerre, ni communiste ou Kuomintang, ne souhaitait en prendre la responsabilité. Long avait du s'y faire, plus personne ne viendra le chercher, plus jamais ses frères ne reviendraient. Cette période noire l'avait physiquement changé, et pour sa survie dans cet univers peu enviable, il du se faire passer pour un enfant humain, orphelin, il aidait les « clients en tout genre », un jour aussi, il avait dût offrir son corps, tout ça pour gagner un peu d'argent.

« -PUTAIN !

-..Monsieur, il y a un problème ?

-Cette sale chienne ne m'obéit pas !

-Vous avez payez ?

-Bien sûr Long !

-Effectivement, elle mérite d'être punie. »

On lui avait apprit des choses qui au début l'avait écœuré, mais maintenant, ça ne le choquait plus. Il aimait même ça à présent, peu lui importait, il était voué à finir sa vie ainsi, si seulement elle pouvait finir. Quand la Citadelle se mit à grandir. Son apparence changea, c'était un adolescent. Et la réputation de sa ville changea elle aussi. Quartier anarchique, la citadelle était réputée pour sa profusion de maisons closes, casinos, salons d'opium et de cocaïne, ses restaurateurs qui servaient de la viande de chien, et pour ses usines clandestines.

« LONG ! Il y a encore de la résistance à la Maison Close de l'est et une bagarre au vendeur d'opium à côté. »

Un sourire plus cruel se dessinait sur le visage de Long, anciennement Kowloon. C'était l'heure de sévir.

**Déclaration commune sino-britannique de 1984 : La Mort lui est vouée.**

« CE QUARTIER EST DEVENU N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »

L'anglais tapa un grand coup son poing contre la table. Hong Kong le regarda d'un air neutre. Il allait bientôt retrouver Chine, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« -Je peux faire du thé, ça va genre te calmer.

-Ce qui va me calmé c'est cette démolition !

-.. Démolition ? »

Il arqua un sourcil. Qui au passage avait quelque peu.. Grandit. Mais là n'est pas le problème. L'Angleterre lui tendit un papier, c'était l'accord de la RPC pour démolir Kowloon en veillant à reclasser ses habitants qui, à ce moment-là, était de 50 000 habitants sur 0,026 km² soit une densité de 1 923 076 habitants au km². Kowloon était donc le quartier le plus densément peuplé du monde, malgré tout, il restait un lieu anarchique et sous-développé.

« .. Tu rigoles genre ? »

La caresse qu'il reçut de l'anglais sur les cheveux lui indiqua que non.

**1991 : Évacuations des habitants.**

« LONG BOUGE VITE ! »

L'adolescent adossé sur un mur de cette ville, dont la lumière ne pouvait plus atteindre les rues, releva la tête.

« -Quoi ?-Il y a des gens qui te demandent, grouille, ils veulent nous virer !

-.. J'arrive. »

Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour parcourir tout le quartier et arriver dehors où se tenait une manifestation. Abasourdit, il regarda les engins de démolitions.

« -VOUS POUVEZ PAS NOUS PRENDRE NOTRE VILLE !

-Ecoutez-nous ! Ce quartier est des plus dégoutants, nous allons vous reloger ailleurs.

-Ouais ! Dans un autre pays où on pourra plus faire ce qu'on veut !

-Ce que vous voulez enfreint les droits de l'Homme !

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Poliment, Long s'approcha des porte-paroles anglais en souriant, la casquette vissée, les mains dans les poches. Il monta sur un banc pour être plus grand face à ces nouveaux gêneurs.

« Ici c'est chez nous. J'y croyais pas non plus qu'on pouvait se traiter ainsi entre Hommes, mais croyez-moi, c'est moins terrifiant que la guerre. Ces gens sont ma famille. »

Les habitants applaudirent, les anglais trouvaient ça absurde. L'Angleterre qui avait spécialement fait le déplacement serra les dents.

«-Vous avez perdu votre langue british ?

-.. Evacuez les habitants. »

De force on entraina ceux qui ne voulaient pas partir. Long regarda le spectacle, on lui prenait à nouveau tout.

**Fin de l'évacuation en 1992 : Tu as beau pleuré, nous te tuerons, you know.**

Il avait fallut un an pour évacuer et reclasser tout ce monde. De plus, ils avaient été tenace et certains ont tenté d'empêcher la démolition de toute manière possible. Mais c'était des échecs.

« Lancez la démolition. »

**Démolition : Dire qu'il ne restait que cinq ans..**

Menotté, un foulard dans la bouche, Long lança un regard noir à Angleterre et Chine. Il revoyait à peine son frère qu'il apprit que ce dernier était juste là pour s'assurer de la démolition. On lui fit signe de s'assoir. Le supplice fut reporté pour laissé le temps à des japonais de faire une carte du quartier pour le film Crime Story, celui-ci devait être tourné en partie dans la Citadelle et en bonus, des véritables explosions de bâtiment. Long s'étouffait avec le foulard imbibé de larmes à chaque fois qu'une avait lieu.

**1993 : Adieu. Je regrette juste d'avoir été trop faible pour te revoir brother.**

Le même sinistre public. Le même foulard qu'avant, les mêmes menottes, la même haine envers les anglais et Chine, la même soif de liberté, la même envie de revoir son , appelé Walled City pendant l'année du film et du projet de la démolition, fut placé à une distance de sécurité du quartier. Les engins s'approchèrent, mais vu la surface, ils optèrent pour des moyens plus radicaux. Quand le dernier tournant de sa vie débuta, le mal en lui grandit, ce qu'il avait vécut avec les japonais n'étaient rien à côté. Au fur et à mesure que l'on rasait un mètre, une de ses veines explosait, ou une marque apparaissait sur son corps. Quel jeux macabre. Une simple démolition cache tant de perversion. Oh, Angleterre avait amené Hong Kong qui ne supportant plus ce désastre cria avec pour espoir que son frère résiste. Mais qu'importe, celui-ci est mort depuis longtemps.

* * *

**... Tout est dit. ;^;**


	2. Épilogue

**Épilogue : Te souviens-tu ? Nous étions deux au départ.**

Le hong kongais était venu en mai 1994 voir la construction du parc de la Citadelle, celle-ci s'acheva en 1995. C'était un hommage d'un point de vue. Ca faisait onze ans qu'il était revenu à Chine. La Péninsule de Kowloon était encore du côté anglais, s'il avait su que son frère était dans une Citadelle qui n'en faisait pas partit, bien sûr qu'il y serait allé, bien sûr qu'ils seraient rentré à la maison tout deux. Mais Chine n'en voulait pas de ce gosse qui lui donnait des soucis, alors pourquoi aurait-il prévenu Hong Kong ?Ce qui est fait est fait. 1997, les 99ans étaient écoulés. C'est aussi l'année où Hong Kong devint la première région administrative chinoise. Le deuxième événement est le seul que l'ont peut réellement fêter. Autant dessiner, il pensera à autre chose ainsi.

« -BROOOOOOOO' ! Tu viens jouer au basket ? New Territories m'a apprit c'est trop cool !

-.. »

Non il n'avait pas forcé sur la bouteille, le brun qui s'agitait devant lui en parlant de tout et de rien avec une rapidité à toute épreuve était bien .. Lui.

« -Bon tu viens ?

-.. Tu..

-Non, aru. »

C'était au tour du chinois d'entrer dans la pièce qui servait de chambre, Kowloon tira la langue à celui-ci et se barra en courant dehors.

« -Pour quelqu'un qui sort du coma, il est plutôt actif, tu ne trouves pas, aru

?-Bah.. Genre.. Ouais..

-Ne lui parle pas trop de ça, il ne s'en souvient pas et tant mieux. Aru. Enfin, il a retenu la période de 1899. »

Le chinois se mordit la langue, Kowloon se souvenait qu'on l'avait vendu, oublié, et qu'il avait fait le guide touristique. Enfin, c'était mieux pour lui.

« -Tu ne vas pas jouer, aru ?

-Bah, genre, pourquoi pas. »

Hong Kong marcha un peu incrédule jusqu'à sa porte, trop de révélations d'un coup, un mort-vivant hyperactif qui revient demandé une partie de basket, un chinois qui lui annonce l'amnésie de ce voulait juste dessiner lui.

« T'en as mit du temps ! Grouille, après on ira chasser des pigeons ! »

**Il était vraiment de retour.**

* * *

**J'pouvais pas laisser mon chouchou mourir. e_e**


End file.
